Mesa para dois
by Y.K. Downfall
Summary: Mais do que companheiros de equipe e amigos, eles sempre tinham sido parceiros em tirar vantagem das oportunidades que a vida proporcionava. Algo como cúmplices. E, naquele Dia dos Namorados, ao deparar-se com a a promoção que oferecia um jantar totalmente de graça aos casais, Karin soube que a oportunidade era boa demais para passar em branco.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

Mais do que companheiros de equipe e amigos, eles sempre tinham sido parceiros em tirar vantagem das oportunidades que a vida proporcionava. Algo como cúmplices. Compartilhavam não apenas o ponto de vista, mas sobretudo a vontade de extrair o máximo de cada situação, a habilidade de perceber as coisas além do que elas possuíam de óbvio e de usá-las a seu favor. Podiam ser chamados de oportunistas, aproveitadores e falsários. Entretanto, o cerne da questão era outro – eles apenas não gostavam de desperdiçar o potencial das coisas. Afinal, se o cavalo passava encilhado diante dos olhos, por que não montá-lo?

Os dois entendiam-se naquela lógica velada.

E, às vezes, nem mesmo precisavam repassar a estratégia. Eles sabiam o que precisava ser feito, sabiam que história devia ser contada, sabiam exatamente como esgueirar-se através de uma brecha. A conexão entre eles era forte. E assim, dependendo do que a situação exigia, os dois transformavam-se – em um casal de amigos ou de namorados, em pessoas mais novas ou mais velhas, em aniversariantes do dia ou em qualquer outra coisa. As promoções eram variadas e as possibilidades incalculáveis.

Suigetsu costumava dizer que haveria sempre um lugar ao sol para aqueles que soubessem aproveitar as oportunidades e Karin acabava concordando, embora preferisse o frescor de uma boa sombra ao calor irritante do sol. De qualquer modo, sua sintonia permanecia a mesma e os dois continuavam entrando em festas, comendo em restaurantes e levando para casa brindes e cortesias – tudo de graça. Sem que precisassem desembolsar um único centavo, eles regalavam-se com aqueles fenômenos de expansão e de modernização que perpassavam Konoha. O pensamento dominante parecia ser o de que cupons de desconto e promoções constituíam uma técnica infalível para conseguir novos clientes e encher os bolsos.

E Suigetsu e Karin possuíam um faro especial para tais comodidades.

As demais pessoas, porém, não compreendiam sua cumplicidade, a verdadeira natureza daquele acordo silencioso, e distorciam o tipo de relação que havia entre ambos. Enquanto uns desconfiavam de que eles estivessem metidos em algum negócio perigoso – afinal, seu passado dava margens suficientes para isso –, outros espalhavam os boatos mais indecentes sobre um romance tórrido. Tanto os primeiros quanto os segundos estavam errados, demonstrando apenas que o povo entretém-se inventando histórias. O fato, porém, era que Suigetsu e Karin estavam sempre juntos – por motivos tão rasteiros que as bocas mais fofoqueiras e as mentes mais imaginativas jamais desconfiariam.

Contudo, não era como se eles se importassem com a opinião alheia.

Havia coisas melhores sobre as quais pensar.

* * *

A ideia iluminou-se subitamente para Karin, como um clarão quase ofuscante, quando ela passou diante do restaurante e leu o cartaz da promoção fixado na parede. "Hoje à noite, casais não pagam." Era Dia dos Namorados e, por toda a cidade, lojas, bares e restaurantes anunciavam suas promoções. Porém, aquela era de longe a melhor de todas – a mais vantajosa. Mesmo que o menu da promoção fosse restrito e que a comida, eventualmente, não fosse das melhores, quando haveria outra oportunidade para comer e beber totalmente de graça?

Aquilo era simplesmente imperdível.

E antes de dobrar a esquina, Karin já estava ligando para Suigetsu. Estava no meio de uma tarde quente de verão, os pés resvalando sobre os sapatos de salto e o suor umedecendo a pele sob as roupas, e ela abrigou-se do sol ao entrar em uma sorveteria. Talvez comprasse um sorvete, embora ali não houvesse promoções, mas agora ela só queria que Suigetsu atendesse o maldito celular. Como a atendente a encarava com um olhar inquisitivo, ela virou-se para o bufê de sorvetes e fingiu analisar a variedade de sabores.

Quase ao último toque da chamada, Suigetsu atendeu.

– Até que enfim!

– O que foi? – ele quis saber. – Estou trabalhando e o Sai não está de bom humor hoje.

– Mande-o catar coquinhos.

– Ele é meu chefe.

– E daí?

– E daí que preciso desse emprego se não quiser ser mandado de volta para a Névoa.

Karin sabia disso, assim como sabia que ele fugia daquela possibilidade do mesmo modo que um gato foge da chuva. Embora a guerra tivesse acabado e agora todos convivessem pacificamente, ainda havia certos ressentimentos naquele lugar anteriormente conhecido como Névoa Sangrenta. Ao deixar seu país, Suigetsu não tinha deixado apenas o passado, mas uma porção de inimigos com os quais ele não queria se encontrar novamente.

– Que chatice. – ela suspirou.

– O que você quer?

– Vamos jantar fora hoje?

– Está me convidando para um encontro romântico? – ele brincou.

– É _de graça_.

– E o que temos que fingir dessa vez? – ele perguntou após uma risada.

– Não é óbvio? – ela rolou os olhos. – É Dia dos Namorados.

– Podemos fazer uma cena?

– Não! Você sempre estraga tudo com essas bobagens.

– Ah, Karin... É tão divertido.

Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos, irritada e impaciente, lembrando-se da última vez em que Suigetsu fizera uma de suas cenas – eles tinham ido banquetear-se no coquetel do velório de um sujeito importante, quando Suigetsu atirou-se em prantos sobre o caixão e ambos acabaram sendo expulsos dali. Apesar da comicidade absurda da situação, ser enxotada por parentes furiosos não tinha sido nada divertido.

Então Karin ameaçou-o baixinho, porque a atendente já a observava com uma curiosidade fora do comum, e desligou. Precisava voltar ao trabalho antes que o coordenador do Centro de Pesquisas desse por sua falta, mas, antes disso, serviu-se generosamente de sorvete e de calda de caramelo.

O calor estava de matar.

* * *

A campainha do apartamento tocou um pouco antes das oito horas.

Karin, que recém tinha acabado de secar e escovar os cabelos, pendurou a bolsa num ombro, apanhou as sandálias e correu para abrir a porta para Suigetsu. Olhando-o de alto a baixo, ela considerou que ele estava vestido à altura para acompanhá-la em um suposto jantar romântico. De terno escuro e sapatos sociais, sua figura equilibrava-se bem ao lado da mulher elegante que ela representava. Karin havia escolhido um vestido verde escuro, simples e de bom gosto, sandálias finas e bijuterias delicadas. Ao invés dos óculos, ela tinha optado pelas lentes de contato.

Enquanto ele a observava, ela apoiava-se no batente da porta e tentava calçar as sandálias.

– Mulher... – ele assoviou e sorriu, sarcástico. – Acho que vou pedi-la em casamento hoje.

– Nada de cenas. Eu já disse.

– Mas hoje estamos comemorando três anos de namoro!

– Pare de ser idiota. – ela acabou rindo também.

– Está pronta?

– Sim. – ela ajeitou o cabelo e suspirou. – Vamos.

Como o restaurante ficava a apenas três quadras dali, os dois foram caminhando até lá. Durante todo o trajeto, Suigetsu insistiu para que Karin se apoiasse em seu braço. De início, ela apenas ignorou-o, pensando que não precisavam exagerar no disfarce, mas então acabou sendo vencida por aquela persistência irritante e enganchou seu braço no dele. Os saltos de Karin emitiam um som cadenciado e sensual sobre o concreto das calçadas e Suigetsu enfiou uma mão num dos bolsos das calças, parecendo muito satisfeito com o papel que representavam – o de um jovem casal apaixonado.

Ao chegarem ao restaurante, um garçom recebeu-os com um sorriso e Suigetsu pediu uma mesa para dois. Enquanto eram conduzidos por entre as mesas, ele afrouxou o enlace de seus braços e, quando a mão de Karin deslizou para baixo, ele a segurou com a sua. Karin pareceu não se importar, afinal, já tinham fingido aquela situação mais de uma vez, divertindo-se com a ideia de incutir na cabeça das pessoas o que bem entendessem.

Eles acomodaram-se a uma mesa e o garçom afastou-se após informá-los de que seriam servidos em alguns momentos. Karin então observou como o lugar estava movimentado, embora ainda fosse cedo. Em suas mesas, alguns casais conversavam, outros bebericavam o vinho de suas taças e outros ainda permaneciam em silêncio, apenas trocando olhares tímidos e ansiosos. A iluminação era aconchegante e, ao fundo, uma música suave preenchia o salão.

Suigetsu tirou o paletó do terno e pendurou-o sobre o encosto da cadeira.

– Desde quando você tem um terno? – Karin quis saber.

– Desde quando precisei ir a um velório.

– Que horrível. – ela franziu o cenho.

– Qual é o problema? – ele deu de ombros. – Ternos são todos iguais.

– Realmente. Homens têm pouco senso de moda.

– Por falar em moda... – Suigetsu sorriu. – Verde combina bem com você.

– Cale a boca.

– Isso não é algo que uma garota apaixonada diria.

– O que você sabe sobre garotas apaixonadas? – ela riu.

– O suficiente, querida.

– Pare de me chamar assim.

– Por que seu namorado não pode ser carinhoso em um dia como este?

– Porque você _não é_ meu namorado. – ela cochichou entredentes.

Suigetsu sorriu, um misto de delicadeza e ironia, e segurou-lhe a mão sobre a mesa. Karin preparou-se para puxá-la de volta, mas então outro garçom apareceu com o jantar e ela precisou conter o ímpeto de bater em Suigetsu. Porém, enquanto a mesa era servida, ela teve de confessar para si mesma que usar aquela máscara não era assim tão ruim. Porque o homem à sua frente, além de bonito e atraente, tinha mãos fortes e quentes que despertavam certos pensamentos _vigorosos_ – Karin preferiu chamá-los assim ao invés de simplesmente denominá-los como indecentes.

Ao terminar de dispor o jantar e a bebida sobre a mesa, o garçom sorriu e transmitiu ao casal as felicitações em nome do restaurante.

– Obrigada. – Karin também sorriu em agradecimento.

– De fato, somos um casal muito feliz. – disse Suigetsu. – Não é mesmo, querida?

– Sim...

– E teremos uma longa e maravilhosa noite.

– Fiquem à vontade. – disse o garçom.

O rapaz afastou-se para servir outras mesas e Karin jogou um guardanapo de papel amassado sobre o rosto de Suigetsu. "Longa e maravilhosa noite"? O que ele estava querendo dizer com aquilo? Ela repreendeu-o baixinho por tê-la constrangido diante de um estranho e ele apenas sorriu em resposta. Contudo, Suigetsu a olhava de um modo estranho e aquele olhar despertou um leve tremor dentro dela – um tremor desconcertante que começou no peito e que foi dissipar-se abaixo do umbigo. Então Karin cruzou as pernas mais uma vez e tentou concentrar-se no único objetivo daquele jantar.

Comer.

Mas Suigetsu percebeu como os hashis em seus dedos tremeram quando ela molhou a fatia de peixe no shoyu e considerou que talvez a ocasião exigisse mesmo uma cena.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

Os dois sempre haviam se equilibrado sobre aquela linha muito tênue que separava o campo da amizade e da brincadeira do campo que envolvia as coisas sérias. Divertindo-se, eles vestiam máscaras e representavam. Experimentam situações de mentira e sentimentos inventados, mas que tampouco eram falsos. No fundo, Suigetsu sabia que havia sempre um pouco de verdade em tudo o que fingiam.

E gostava de testar-se naquele jogo.

Gostava de testá-la, de vislumbrar até onde ela poderia ir.

Seus amigos achavam que eles tinham um caso e, às vezes, ao sair com outras garotas, ele mesmo era confundido pela sensação de que estava fazendo algo errado, de que devia alguma satisfação à Karin. Além disso, não havia aquela história de que, quando uma mentira é contada muitas vezes, ela acaba se tornando verdade? De algum modo, a ideia de que poderia ter algo a mais com Karin insinuou-se lentamente para dentro dele e, em certo ponto, começou a fazer sentido.

Eles entendiam-se, davam-se bem, até mesmo melhor do que muitos casais de verdade. Depois de tanto tempo de convivência, antes de Konoha e mesmo agora, Suigetsu conhecia cada um de seus hábitos, assim como ela tinha consciência de todas as suas manias e esquisitices. Além do mais, Karin era linda – de uma beleza exótica e intensa que, em sonhos, deixava-o louco – e uma mulher incrível em todos os demais quesitos. Suigetsu não era do tipo vaidoso e não costumava enaltecer as próprias qualidades, mas considerava-se um cara interessante e não desprezível.

Então, por que não?

Se eles já enchiam os olhos das velhas alcoviteiras como um casal de mentira, que espetáculo não proporcionariam como um casal legítimo?

* * *

Aos poucos, a ideia foi ganhando força dentro de Suigetsu. E naquela tarde, quando Karin falou-lhe a respeito do jantar e da promoção de Dia dos Namorados, ele compreendeu que, se deixasse a oportunidade passar, se arrependeria pelo resto de seus dias. Não sabia o quanto ela já havia considerado aquela possibilidade, se tinha imaginado tanto quanto ele, mas tinha certeza de que Karin não era absolutamente indiferente. A questão era arriscada, mas era justamente isso que o instigava.

Olhando-se diante do espelho do quarto miserável que dividia com Juugo, vestindo apenas as calças do terno, ele observou os músculos discretos dos braços e do abdômen e pensou que podia ser considerado um cara acima da média. Além disso, tinha os ombros largos e as costas firmes, e sabia que uma boa parte das mulheres era louca justamente por ombros e costas.

– Ei, Juugo. Se você fosse uma garota, você se sentiria atraída por mim?

Juugo, que estava atirado sobre uma cama de solteiro, desviou os olhos do manual de botânica e encarou o colega de quarto como se ele tivesse acabado de dizer algo muito absurdo. De fato, a ideia era realmente absurda.

– O quê?!

– Apenas responda.

– Eu _não sou_ uma garota. – Juugo semicerrou os olhos. – Como vou saber?

– Apenas _imagine_.

– Apenas vou acertar um soco no meio da sua cara se não calar a boca.

– Nem pense nisso. Vou sair com a Karin hoje e preciso estar apresentável.

– Karin. – Juugo bufou. – Que novidade.

Suigetsu vestiu a camisa, fechando cuidadosamente cada um dos botões, ajeitou a gola, e então experimentou o paletó. Tudo serviu perfeitamente, dando-lhe um aspecto refinado. Por fim, calçou os sapatos de couro preto e borrifou-se de perfume, provocando a alergia de Juugo, que deixou o quarto entre espirros e palavrões. Dando uma última olhada no conjunto inteiro, Suigetsu decidiu que sim, que podia ser considerado um cara atraente.

* * *

Na hora marcada, ele foi buscá-la. E quase ficou sem reação ao vê-la tão linda e pronta a partir seu coração. Os longos cabelos ruivos caíam em uma mecha sobre o rosto enquanto ela se curvava a fim de ajeitar as sandálias e aquelas pernas longas e maravilhosas davam-lhe água na boca. Um pingente delicado pairava pendurado sobre as curvas dos seios e Suigetsu pensou que daria tudo para estar assim tão próximo do corpo dela.

Obviamente, não era a primeira vez que a via produzida para uma festa ou para qualquer outra ocasião especial. Karin sempre tinha exercido uma atração incomum aos seus olhos. Porém, agora era diferente. Agora ele compreendia o que queria e por que queria, e esse fato transformava todas as coisas ao seu redor.

Suigetsu só não entendia como não tinha se dado conta disso antes.

* * *

Pelo caminho até o restaurante, eles haviam caminhado de braços dados. Karin equilibrava-se com uma naturalidade felina sobre os saltos altos e finos e, a cada passo, seu quadril movimentava-se e roçava de leve pela lateral do corpo de Suigetsu. Ele aspirava seu perfume suave, mas inebriante, e sorria em silêncio. Sentia-se tomado por um orgulho tolo, como só o orgulho dos apaixonados pode ser, por andar pelas ruas de Konoha na companhia de uma mulher como Karin.

Com aquela postura superior, mas benevolente, cumprimentava com um aceno de cabeça ou com um gesto de mão os conhecidos que passavam por eles, sorria indulgente para aqueles que se atravessavam em seu caminho e, eventualmente, espiava o rosto tranquilo de Karin. A sensação que o dominava era a de que ambos flutuavam em um patamar bem acima de todo o movimento rasteiro da cidade.

Então, quando entraram no restaurante e seguiram para a mesa que o garçom lhes havia designado, Suigetsu fez questão de segurar a mão de Karin e de conduzi-la como um perfeito cavalheiro faria. Ele não era feito apenas de sarcasmos e de ironias, mas sabia ser gentil com uma garota – especialmente com _aquela_ garota. Queria mostrar a Karin que ela poderia levá-lo a sério, não enquanto um parceiro para aquelas bobagens, mas como um homem.

E, talvez, o olhar de Karin sobre ele estivesse mesmo mudando porque, toda vez que ele a fitava diretamente, ela desviava os olhos para qualquer outra coisa.

* * *

Em dado momento, ela pareceu cansada de especular mentalmente sobre os possíveis motivos do clima que se abatera sobre eles e resolveu adotar uma postura direta, quase combativa. Tendo o camarão empanado a meio caminho entre o prato e a boca, ela devolveu-o ao prato e suspirou profundamente.

– Por que está me olhando assim?

– É errado olhar com amor para a própria namorada? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– _Amor?_ – ela grunhiu num sussurro. – Você enlouqueceu?

– Por que eu teria enlouquecido?

– Pare de me responder com perguntas.

– Desculpe. – ele sorriu e bebeu um gole de saquê.

Karin cruzou os dedos diante do rosto e observou-o com o cenho franzido. Ela sabia que aquele estava sendo o prenúncio de uma das tais cenas, a preparação para o "grande espetáculo", e sabia que não existiam meios de demovê-lo daquilo. Suigetsu era assim – quando colocava uma coisa na cabeça, não havia quem pudesse fazê-lo mudar de ideia. Agora, a única carta na manga que Karin poderia ter consistia em tentar adivinhar seus movimentos e escapar ilesa daquele teatro.

– Que cara é essa? – ele riu. – Parece até que está tramando a minha morte.

– Impressão sua.

– Você sabe ser uma mulher assustadora quando quer.

– É bom que você saiba disso.

– Querida. – ele deixou os ombros caírem num suspiro. – Por que está tão tensa?

– Não estou tensa. E não me chame de querida.

– Como então vou chamar a mulher que amo?

– Suigetsu. – ela murmurou seu nome como uma ameaça.

– De meu amor, talvez?

Karin quase não resistiu ao impulso de jogar o saquê de seu copo no rosto de Suigetsu, mas acabou segurando-o com uma força desnecessária e sorvendo nervosamente a bebida. O homem à sua frente, por sua vez, esboçava um daqueles sorrisos que Karin considerava sensualmente indecentes. Maldito Suigetsu. O que ele queria, afinal?

– Eu amo você, Karin.

Aquilo pegou-a de surpresa, tal qual uma bofetada. Ela sentiu o rosto arder – de vergonha, de constrangimento, de revolta, de comoção – e o encarou de olhos bem abertos. A sensação que a perpassou foi a de que todas as pessoas daquele restaurante tinham escutado a declaração de amor de Suigetsu.

– Chega. – ela sussurrou, quase sem voz. – Nós não combinamos isso.

– É verdade. Nós não combinamos.

– Então você pode parar agora.

– Eu sinto muito, mas eu não posso.

– Como não pode? Você...

Mas então ele levantou-se e Karin sentiu que as palavras perdiam-se num escuro sem retorno. O que diabos aquele maluco faria? Talvez, se Suigetsu não tivesse rodeado a mesa e ido ajoelhar-se ao lado dela, Karin tivesse corrido para bem longe dali. Talvez, se sua vida não estivesse tão entrelaçada à dele, de modo que já não conseguia distinguir onde terminava uma e em que ponto começava outra, ela tivesse simplesmente acertado um murro bem no meio de seu nariz e acabado com aquela bagunça. Talvez, se não o amasse, ela não tivesse sentido como se o coração parasse de bater. Contudo, o fato era que já não estavam mais fingindo.

Karin não podia mais esconder-se sob uma máscara.

– Escute, mulher. – ele tirou do bolso das calças uma caixinha e, ao abri-la, expos uma aliança prateada, simples, mas encantadora. – Você quer namorar comigo?


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

Então era aquela a cena que ele tinha em mente.

Por um momento, o restaurante inteiro parou e todos os olhos se voltaram para eles. As mulheres sorriam, comovidas, e os homens esboçavam caretas de desdém, não compreendendo a utilidade daquele exagero. Suigetsu continuava ajoelhado, muito sério e determinado, enquanto tudo o que Karin conseguia fazer era encará-lo em completo silêncio, atônita, embora todo o seu interior gritasse em fúria e desespero. Sensações de frio e calor atordoavam-na simultaneamente como se seu mundo tivesse entrado em curto-circuito.

Sobretudo, ela simplesmente não conseguia pensar.

Ao seu redor, as pessoas sussurravam-lhe coisas que, naquele momento, não faziam sentido. Uns suspiravam palavras de comoção, outros encorajavam-na a aceitar o pedido, e ainda havia aqueles que reclamavam sobre a inconveniência da situação. Karin só queria que todos eles calassem a boca e que a deixassem em paz, só queria que Suigetsu não tivesse feito algo tão estúpido, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sentia-se estranhamente feliz. Aquele conflito interno provocou-lhe vertigens e ela fechou os olhos, que só agora percebia estarem úmidos, apertando a ponte sobre o nariz.

As coisas turbilhonavam em sua cabeça de um modo irritante.

Suigetsu.

Por que para ele tudo precisava ser um espetáculo?

Então, quando ele começou a dizer alguma coisa, Karin agiu da maneira mais óbvia a uma pessoa na sua situação. Levantou-se num rompante e, depois de gritar um sonoro "não", saiu correndo, por muito pouco não passando por cima de Suigetsu. Ele gritou o seu nome, mas ela sequer voltou-se para olhá-lo. Então murmúrios de espanto e risadas entrecortadas preencheram o salão, cujo ar já era denso, e Suigetsu cuspiu um palavrão na direção daquela "corja", como ele chamou a todos que o encaravam. Quis sair correndo atrás de Karin, de sua garota, mas então um garçom agarrado a uma bandeja interceptou-o e lembrou-o de que era preciso pagar a conta – já que, na verdade, os dois não eram namorados. Ao invés de dar-lhe o dinheiro, Suigetsu presenteou-o com um cruzado de direita, fazendo-o esparramar-se sobre uma mesa.

Quando finalmente saiu para a rua, ele viu que Karin dobrava uma esquina e correu atrás dela. Pelo caminho, deu-se conta de que havia esquecido o paletó do terno no restaurante e de que era um completo idiota. Era claro que ela não abriria um sorriso e diria "sim". Karin não era aquele tipo de mulher, Suigetsu sabia. Ele havia sido leviano ao imaginar que as coisas pudessem acabar no mesmo tom de brincadeira com o qual tinham entrado naquele restaurante. Certas coisas não faziam parte do jogo.

– Karin! – ele gritou enquanto corria atrás dela. – Espere!

– Vá embora!

– Não até você me escutar!

– Eu não quero saber!

– _Karin!_

– Eu odeio você, idiota!

Mas Suigetsu sabia que aquilo não era verdade.

Ao atravessar uma rua, saltou sobre o capô de um carro que quase o atropelou e, ao invés de continuar correndo atrás de Karin feito o idiota que ela dizia que ele era, resolveu cortar caminho através de uma viela entre dois prédios. Pelo caminho, derrubou latas de lixo e gatos pularam das sombras, miando ameaças. Suigetsu deixou todos para trás e continuou correndo até o outro lado da quadra, onde esperava encontrar sua garota e esclarecer as coisas. O suor já começava a brotar da pele e os músculos das pernas doíam, mas tudo aquilo se tornava muito pequeno e insignificante em comparação à vontade que ele tinha de estar com ela.

Karin.

"Deus, se você existe, faça com que ela me perdoe."

Os dois chocaram-se quando Suigetsu saiu outra vez para a rua principal. Teriam caído, estendidos sobre a calçada, se ele não a tivesse agarrado com força e batido as próprias costas contra a lateral do carro estacionado na beira da rua, protegendo-a. Karin gritou, assustada, e escondeu o rosto contra o peito de Suigetsu. Ela agarrava-se à sua camisa e ele percebia como suas mãos tremiam, como todo o seu corpo ofegava, como aquilo tudo havia mexido com ela. Então aconchegou-a melhor junto de si e sentiu-a suspirar profundamente.

– Shhh... – ele sussurrou. – Está tudo bem.

– Você é um cretino... – apenas um murmúrio baixinho.

– Eu sei. – e afagou suas costas com uma mão. – Me desculpe.

– Mas eu não odeio você.

Karin enfim ergueu o rosto para fitá-lo e Suigetsu sorriu.

– Eu não tinha mesmo acreditado.

Ele acariciou a lateral de seu rosto com uma mão e ela fechou os olhos sob o toque. Naquele momento, vendo-a corada, suada e um tanto descabelada, mas totalmente entregue, os lábios entreabertos e o peito subindo e descendo ao ritmo da respiração que se tornara mais profunda, mais nervosa, Suigetsu a achou tão linda como nunca antes. E teve consciência de que estava perdidamente apaixonado por aquela mulher.

Quando Karin voltou a abrir os olhos, o rosto dele estava perigosamente perto.

– Aquilo... – ela sussurrou. – Foi verdade?

– Sobre a parte de eu amar você?

– Sim.

– É claro que foi.

– E por que só agora? – ela estremeceu ao sentir o hálito dele sobre o rosto.

– Você mesmo disse que eu sou um idiota. – ele sorriu.

– De fato...

– Karin...

– Hum? – ela enfim soltou a camisa dele e envolveu seu pescoço com os braços.

– Posso beijar você? – e agora ele já se inclinava sobre ela.

– Por que está perguntando?

Ele pensou em dizer que não sabia, que não estava em seu estado normal, que ela o deixava fora de si, mas então se deu conta de que o que Karin queria não eram palavras, e apenas beijou-a. Suigetsu estreitou de leve o abraço que a envolvia e ela gemeu baixinho, ou suspirou alto demais, ou talvez tenham sido as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Enquanto a beijava, ele só sentia que a queria, que a queria para todo o sempre, que era louco por aquela mulher e que, a partir daquele momento, sua vida jamais seria a mesma. Karin, que não era tão dada àqueles arrebatamentos e que não possuía uma natureza tão dramática quanto a dele, era mais simples no sentir – desejava apenas que o beijo não terminasse porque, bem, sentia-se como manteiga nos braços daquele cara.

Suigetsu inclinava-se ávido sobre ela e Karin, a fim de equilibrar-se, deu um passo para trás. Contudo, justamente o salto daquela sandália tinha se partido e ela agarrou-se com mais força a ele, sentindo que, agora sim, os dois se esparramariam sobre aquela calçada. Mas então Suigetsu apoiou um braço contra a parede do lado oposto da calçada, salvando-os no último momento, e Karin riu baixinho.

Ela mordiscou seu lábio inferior e afastou o rosto para poder olhá-lo.

– Você ainda tem...

– O quê?

– A aliança. – ela disse em tom hesitante.

– Tenho. – e tirou do bolso das calças a mesma caixinha de veludo. – Por quê?

– Porque eu aceito.

– Depois de ter me rejeitado na frente de toda aquela gente.

– Não importa. – ela sorriu. – Agora eu aceito.

E gritou algumas outras vezes que aceitava, que aceitava ser a namorada de Hozuki Suigetsu. Exultante, ele a abraçou e a ergueu do chão, rodopiando com ela sobre a calçada enquanto Karin ria e gritava sob a ideia de despencar dali. Os passantes apenas sorriam, achando graça do casal que, dessa vez, era de verdade, e desviavam para a outra calçada. Afinal, era Dia dos Namorados e ninguém seria capaz de recriminar um gesto de amor.

Porque o amor sempre contagia, mais do que todos os outros sentimentos.

* * *

**FIM.**


End file.
